


Remember

by VioletAmet



Series: Not Friends nor Enemies [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read, Other, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: The Warrior of Light writes a letter to someone that will never read it.
Series: Not Friends nor Enemies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers, from character deaths from ARR to Shadowbringers, and the plot of Shadowbringers itself. If you haven't finished it, I don't recommend reading this until you had. Otherwise, hope you enjoy this short bit! :D

I remember the day I stood beside a good friend, and lost him when he sacrificed himself to save me. I remember when another threw herself towards the enemy and died for me and my allies. I remember when I wanted to save a friend, only for him to blow me back so he could give up his own life for the world.

Throughout the summers, I remembered everyone that had died on the battlefield, because of you and yours.

I should hate you, for the damage you've done, Ascian. I should have taken my allies' side when you wanted cooperation.

But, for some reason, I didn't do it. I decided to accept you, despite our differences. I may not have approved of your plans to bring the Rejoining, but I've understood the pain you had suffered. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes, truth be told. I would have destroyed everything to bring back my old friends so we can laugh together again.

Unfortunately, if my friends knew I had done it, surely they would have hated me down to their core, and I would never be forgiven. I'd deserve it.

It's kind of funny, actually, thinking back on them now. I had not shed tears since their deaths. I had grit my teeth and carried on for their sake, because they knew the price. We all knew the price.

So, why is it that you, of all people, did just that?

Why do my tears keep falling, as my knees hit the floor, at the memory of you fading away before my eyes? Why does my heart ache when I walk through that city that you made from memory and aether? Why am I questioning myself and how strangely familiar it all feels to me?

I feel as if I had lost a dear friend again, but not in the same way as I've lost others. This guilt and regret that churns in my core makes me feel as if what I've done wasn't the first time I've truly hurt you. When I flung that axe towards your chest, was it like I betrayed you again?

I don't know. I don't know anything. I want to know. Please, I beg of you, tell me what you wanted me to know. What to remember.

Maybe I will remember the past one day.

For now, I promise to remember that you existed. You and your brethren that you had missed so dearly.

  
  
  
  


Do you think it's strange that I also feel something akin to love, by the way, Hades?

It's embarrassing to admit it but, I love you.

My dearest friend.


End file.
